The present invention relates to a method for treatment of two surfaces of two metal parts which are designed to be painted, an assembly of two metal parts which have been subjected to a surface treatment method of this type, as well as an aircraft comprising at least two such metal parts.
In an aircraft, the metal parts, and in particular the exterior metal parts, are generally covered with a film of paint. However, the staying power of the paint on this part can become fragile as the result of poor adhesion of the paint on the surface of the part.
Problems of this type occur, for example, on the heads of rivets, or around a fastening when a quantity of mastic which is insufficient to fill a hollow has been put into place.
In such cases, the film of paint tends to break up at these fragile points, which detracts from the appearance of the part, and can give rise to corrosion of the parts which are no longer covered by the paint.